Qui je suis
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Le deuxième tome des aventures de Fujiwara Clan au sein de la neuvième division qui fait suite à "dernier souvenir". Cette fois-ci, c'est Shiroishizuka qui est au centre de l'intrigue. Fujiwara aura-t-elle la force de la sauver? Bonne lecture!


**Qui je suis**

Je me dirigeais seule vers la cinquième division quand j'entendis une dispute violente à quelques mètres de moi, juste de l'autre côté du mur. A ce que j'avais pu entendre, un groupe d'hommes maltraitaient une autre personne. Je décidai d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Je sautai sur le mur et m'accroupis discrètement pour observer l'altercation. Occultant au maximum le ou les agresseurs ne devaient pas me sentir me cacher.

« Comment ça tu es désolée? T'es débile où quoi?

- Tu crois que nous allons te laisser partir comme ça?

- On va te faire regretter ce que tu viens de faire. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!

- Non! Je vous en prie! S'il vous plaît! Ahhhh! »

Une pauvre jeune fille, à voir ses manières je dirais, une nouvelle recrue, était aux prises avec trois autres shinigamis. Elle avait plusieurs contusions au visage et tentait vainement d'échapper à ses tortionnaires. Malheureusement son petit gabarit ne tenait pas le coup face à ces trois grosses brutes. Comme j'avais masqué ma pression spirituelle pour qu'on ne me remarque pas, je décidais de ne pas rester les bras croisés et d'intervenir. Je laissai un tiers de mon reiatsu se libérer dans l'air et me levais.

« Ahhhh! C'est quoi cette pression spirituelle? Un gradé est dans le coin? Dit l'un des gars en posant genou à terre.

- Pfff, quelle mauviette… Allez… De toute façon, personne ne se préoccupera de cette larve! Répondit un autre en assénant un coup de poing à la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'effondra.

- Arrêtez… Je vous… En prie… Je suis désolée…

- Tais-toi! Si on se fait remarquer, je te tue! » Le troisième homme la roua de coup alors que la pauvre était au sol. C'était le moment d'intervenir avant que la shinigami ne soit trop amochée.

Je bondis dans la ruelle et me relevais, fixant les trois affreux avec un regard le plus glacial et menaçant qui soit. Le premier ne se démonta pas, même face à mon reiatsu, dix fois plus puissant que le sien.

« Ah, mais tu nous avais caché que tu avais une copine, morveuse! Dit-il en faisant mine de se préparer à dégainer son zanpakutô.

- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire cela… Dis-je posément, toujours en toisant le trinôme.

- Et tu vas faire quoi? Gamine ! Ajouta le second en posant son regard méprisant et hautain sur ma personne.

- Je ne ferais rien qui vous soit physiquement nocif, mais je vous mets en garde. Si vous ne laissez pas tranquille cette jeune fille… Ou même mieux. J'exige que vous lui fassiez des excuses.

- Vous avez entendu les gars? La minette veut qu'on fasse nos excuses à cette larve? Ah haha! Tu as de l'humour poulette! Mais comme tu es intervenue… Tu vas mourir.

-Tiens dont. Répliquai-je sur un air sarcastique, pas impressionnée pour un kan par ces espèces d'ogres.

- Quel nom devrons-nous graver sur ta tombe?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça si vous faîtes un pas de plus vers cette pauvre fille.

- Je te préviens petite sotte, je suis Jowoko Tetsuriku, le seizième meilleur combattant de la douzième division, et voici Senriki et Sukakuo, mes deux frangins. De la onzième et de la troisième division.

- Alors c'est à mon tour de me présenter. Je suis Fujiwara Clan, quatrième siège de la neuvième division.

- Pff, la neuvième division! La neuvième division! La division des trouillards!

- Ceci est mon dernier avertissement. Si vous ne déguerpissez pas après avoir fait vous excuses à cette jeune fille, vous allez le regretter.

- Pfff. Et tu vas faire quoi? Nous tuer? Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à des guerriers tels que nous avec ton zanpakutô tout mignon?

- Non, je ne le dégainerais même pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de la violence pour vous faire mordre la poussière. Ni même de Kidô en fait.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! »

Ils dégainèrent leur arme et fondirent sur moi. J'esquivais les coups aisément jusqu'à ce que Sukakuo ne décide de s'en prendre à la jeune shinigami, toujours à terre. Je fis barrage entre le sabre et son corps. L'arme se planta dans mon flanc gauche. Les deux autres en profitèrent pour attaquer la jeune fille par derrière. Prise au dépourvu, je la ramassais mais les lames des zanpakutôs me touchèrent. L'un me coupa juste au-dessus de l'œil et l'autre à l'épaule. La situation ne pouvait pas durer. En refusant de me battre, je mettais ma santé en danger mais aussi la vie de la victime. Je libérai toute mon énergie spirituelle. Ils en furent sérieusement affectés et furent contraints à s'agenouiller. Deux d'entre eux s'évanouirent mais le troisième tenait bon. C'est alors qu'il brandi son arme. « Saigne là à mort Doku ». Je notai avec une petite pointe de satisfaction que ce zanpakutô fuschia avec une garde délicate tranchait avec sa personnalité pitoyable.

Je ne pouvais me défendre avec la shinigami dans les bras, je devais donc passer à l'offensive. J'assenai un violent coup de pied à la brute et évitai presque son coup de tranche qui m'entailla très superficiellement à la cheville. Je lui remis un coup de pied circulaire dans la tête puis l'éjectais contre le mur. Il tomba inanimé. Je me mis rapidement en route vers le quartier général de la quatrième division pour y faire soigner la jeune fille qui était vraiment mal en point.

Alors que j'allais pénétrer dans la cour de l'hôpital général de la quatrième division, je commençais à transpirer et à me sentir mal. Mes jambes semblaient lourdes et mon énergie spirituelle subissait comme des chutes de tension. Dans la cour, je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongée dans l'infirmerie. Je m'assis dans le lit d'un geste brusque qui fit sursauter mon visiteur. C'était mon vice-capitaine.

« Shuhei!

- Fujiwara! Enfin tu es réveillée!

- Que-est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ça, on aimerait bien le savoir. Mais pour l'instant, reposes-toi. On a un problème.

- Je… Il y avait trois hommes… Ils… Ils attaquaient une…

- Chuuut. Calme-toi. Le capitaine discute de ton état avec le Capitaine Unohana. A ce moment-là, mon capitaine entra dans la pièce suivi du capitaine Unohana.

- Clan, comment te sens-tu? Me demanda-t-il sur un air étrange, beaucoup moins distant qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Bien Capitaine mais…

- Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as subi une attaque particulièrement grave alors ne te surmène pas.

- Vous voyez, pour l'instant les symptômes ne sont pas encore vraiment apparus mais ce germe est inconnu. D'après les analyses on sait ce qu'il provoque mais cette souche est inconnue. Il me faut la chose qui a produit cela le plus vite possible. Sinon, trouver un antidote sera vraiment long et j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit trop tard.

- Quoi? De quoi parlez-vous? M'enquis-je inquiétée.

- Tu as été empoisonnée. Et nous ne connaissons rien de ce poison. Me répondis Tôsen.

- Je vais… Je vais mourir?

- Non, enfin, je veux dire que les effets de ce poison et les complications que cela peut entraîner sont assez graves.

- Quels effets?

- Et bien, cette toxine est un poison neurotransmetteur qui s'attaque directement au cerveau. Tout dépend de la zone d'action que le germe va prendre mais les effets possibles sont multiples. Cela peut entraîner une paralysie d'un membre, la cécité, la paralysie des muscles respiratoires ou infecter votre Saketsu, votre Hakusui, provoquer des hallucinations…

- Mon Dieu… Soufflai-je. Combien cette toxine va-t-elle mettre de temps pour agir?

- C'est une toxine metabotropique lente, c'est pourquoi il nous faut trouver l'antidote. Je sais que si je le trouve et que le stade n'est pas encore trop avancé je pourrais en inverser les effets mais si il est trop tard…

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il? Demandai-je d'un air détaché, cachant vainement la peur qui passa sur mon visage crispé.

- Une grosse semaine avant que les premiers effets ne se déclarent.

- Non… mais il suffit que l'on demande son zanpakutô à cette grosse brute, on trouvera facilement le germe.

- un zanpakutô? Me demanda Shuhei.

- Ouais, un gars de la douzième division, un certain Tetsuriku je crois. Il agressait une jeune shinigami avec deux complices quand je suis intervenue.

- Une jeune shinigami?

- Oui, capitaine Unohana, vous vous êtes occupée de la fille que je portais quand je me suis évanouie?

- Je suis désolée Fujiwara mais je n'ai vu aucune fille quand je vous ai trouvée inanimée dans la cour de l'hôpital.

- Vraiment? Bref. Cet homme, il avait un zanpakutô nommé Doku. C'est sûrement sa libération qui m'a empoisonnée.

- Vous savez de quelle division il est?

- La douzième Madame.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas vous garder éternellement. Rentrez dans votre division mais venez une fois par jour ici, Et ne vous surmenez pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine Unohana. Hisagi et moi-même veilleront personnellement à ce que cette jeune fille respecte votre prescription. » Répondit Tôsen.

Nous rentrâmes au quartier général de la neuvième division. Comme je ne devais pas trop me fatiguer, je décidai de m'occuper de la paperasse de Shuhei à sa place. Cette tâche me tint occupée tout le reste de la journée. On tapa à la porte du bureau de ma division vers dix-huit heures.

« Oui? Dis-je.

- Je suis Hanataro Yamada de la quatrième division. Je viens de la part du Capitaine Unohana. Vous devez vous présenter d'urgence au quartier général de la quatrième division.

- Bien. J'arrive tout de suite. J'ouvris la porte et me tournai vers le shinigami. Je vais prévenir mon capitaine de mon absence et j'arrive.

- Merci. »

Je devais me rendre à la quatrième division le lendemain matin, avaient-ils trouvé l'antidote? Avaient-ils fait une découverte si grave pour que ça ne puisse attendre le lendemain? En allant voir mon capitaine, je croisais Shuhei dans le couloir.

« Fujiwara? Où cours-tu comme ça?

- Je vais prévenir le capitaine, je dois me rendre au plus vite dans la quatrième division.

- Quoi? Vas-y, je vais le prévenir pour toi… Shuhei fut interrompu par la main de Tôsen qui se refermait sur son épaule.

- Un problème? Dit-il simplement.

- Je dois aller le plus vite possible à la quatrième division Capitaine. C'est un ordre du Capitaine Unohana.

- Vas-y. Je me prépare et je te rejoins. Hisagi!

- Oui Capitaine?

- Accompagne-la.

- Bien. »

Nous nous rendîmes tous les deux le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Le vice-capitaine Kotetsu nous attendait sur le parvis du bâtiment.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si grave Isane?

- Venez voir Unohana. Elle va vous expliquer. Nous suivîmes le vice-capitaine jusqu'au bureau du capitaine Unohana.

« Comment vous sentez vous Clan? Me demanda-t-elle en premier lieu.

- Bien mais…

- Vous avez bien dit que le zanpakutô utilisé était nommé Doku?

- Oui, c'est ça Madame.

- Je suis allée à la douzième division cette après-midi pour récupérer le zanpakutô mais, malheureusement, aucune arme de la douzième n'est nommée ainsi.

- Pourtant… Je suis certaine que l'homme l'a appelé ainsi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le capitaine de la douzième division a insisté pour observer la neurotoxine. Je lui en ai donc donné un échantillon.

- Et? L'encouragea Hisagi.

- Il connaît ce poison. Vous êtes donc sauvée.

- Vous aviez pourtant dit que cette souche était inconnue. Répondis-je.

- Oui, elle l'était, mais elle est répertoriée depuis une semaine. Oh, entrez Capitaine Tôsen. Mon capitaine pénétra dans le bureau, visiblement assez préoccupé.

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'étiez pas au courant? Demanda mon vice-capitaine.

- Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Lorsqu'un shinigami passe le test d'entrée dans une division, il fait la démonstration de ses capacités. Et, lorsqu'un zanpakutô est de type poison, la douzième division l'emprunte pour créer un antidote de ce poison, de façon à ce que le shinigami qui possède cette arme ne puisse nuire à ses collègues s'il venait à toucher un de ses camarades et à l'empoisonner. Or, comme vous le savez, la répartition des nouvelles recrues dans les treize divisions s'est déroulée il y presque quinze jours. Il y a eu un seul et unique zanpakutô répertorié de type poison et envoyé au département des recherches. Celui d'une shinigami de la septième division.

- Je ne comprends pas, comment aurais-je pu être empoisonnée par un zanpakutô que je n'ai jamais vu? Attendez un instant… Cette shinigami… Vous avez vu sa photo, Capitaine Unohana?

- Oui pourquoi?

- C'est une petite blonde, environ un mètre cinquante, toute frêle, les yeux bleu-gris très foncés?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- C'est cette fille qui se faisait agresser quand je suis intervenue. Je la transportais quand je me suis évanouie. Vous m'avez pourtant affirmé qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi quand vous m'avez trouvée.

- C'est ça.

- Cela ne m'explique toujours pas comment j'ai pu être empoisonnée par son arme.

- Clan, tu es certaine que cette fille ne s'est pas servie de son zanpakutô dans la bagarre? Intervint Tôsen.

- Oui, elle… En fait, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu son sabre. Elle ne se défendait uniquement de ses bras. Je ne sais même pas si elle avait son arme sur elle.

- Capitaine Unohana, y aurait-il la possibilité d'une contamination par inhalation?

- Non. Le zanpakutô doit impérativement toucher un nerf.

- Humm, Je pense que nous devrions aller voir le capitaine de la septième division. Il faut éclaircir ce point si nous voulons faire avancer sérieusement cette histoire.

- Venez avec moi Mademoiselle Clan. Je vais vous injecter l'antidote. Vous rejoindrez vos supérieurs à la septième division.

- Merci, merci pour votre aide capitaine Unohana. »

Unohana me soigna rapidement et je rejoins mon capitaine et mon vice-capitaine à la caserne de la septième division. Lorsque je me présentais à la porte de la salle de réunion, le vice-capitaine Iba m'accueillit. Il m'invita à prendre place à la table des officier. Komamura fut le premier à s'adresser à moi.

« Et bien Clan, quelle histoire! Désires-tu un thé, ou autre chose?

- Volontiers Capitaine Komamura. Je vous remercie.

- Tetsuzaemon, dis à Sayuri de venir et d'apporter un thé au jasmin par la même occasion.

- Fujiwara, on parlait de ton problème, mais tu dois savoir un truc, cette fille, Sayuri Megumi, elle ne sait rien de tout ça, on va tenter de la prendre la main dans le sac.

- Ok, je ne dirais rien.

La porte s'ouvrit. La shinigami, c'était bien la victime de la veille, apportait un thé. Elle s'inclina. Komamura l'invita à se relever et à s'asseoir parmi nous. Très craintive, elle avança et prit place entre Komamura et Tetsuzaemon. Je remarquais qu'elle portait encore de nombreuses contusions sur le visage et sur les poignets.

- Vous m'avez faite demander, Capitaine?

- Oh, que diable t'est-il arrivé Megumi?

- Je, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec… Euh… Pardonnez-moi Capitaine! Je ne voulais pas me battre mais ils m'ont prise à parti je… Elle laissa son explication en suspens quand elle posa les yeux sur moi et me reconnut.

- Explique-moi tout ça, tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, il faut en parler, je sais qu'il est difficile de s'intégrer dans une division, surtout en étant une si jeune personne. Mais il serait idiot de ne pas en parler à ton capitaine. Et il serait déplacé de ma part de ne pas tenter de faire quelque chose pour résoudre ton problème. Surtout si tu es innocente Sayuri. Tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas Tôsen!

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, tu connais mon avis sur la question… Répondit-il assez maladroitement. (Je me souvins alors de la façon dont Tôsen m'avait accueillie il y avait cinq ans de cela et rien que d'y penser cela me fit sourire).

- Alors, je t'écoute, jeune fille.

- Euh, Capitaine, ce n'est pas que j'ai honte mais… N'est-il pas un peu… Déplacé de devoir parler de cela devant tout ce monde? Ne voulez-vous pas que je vous laisse?

- Absolument pas.

- Très bien. Je, j'avais fini ma garde, alors je passais voir une amie à la cinquième division quand j'ai bousculé un homme qui discutait avec ses acolytes. Je ne voulais pas, je vous assure…

- Ne tergiverse pas Sayuri.

- Et bien, je me suis excusée mais ils n'ont pas lâché le morceau, ils s'en sont pris à moi et m'ont attaquée.

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendue?

- Je l'ai fait mais je n'étais pas armée et ils étaient plus forts que moi. Ils allaient dégainer leurs armes quand on est intervenu.

- Qui ça?

- Une shinigami. D'ailleurs, je pense que cette personne est dans cette pièce, je pense que c'est elle. Dit-elle en me désignant.

- C'était bien moi.

- Ensuite, j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Confirmez-vous ses déclarations quatrième siège de la neuvième division?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'étais pas armée… Oh, une dernière chose. Ton zanpakutô, est bien Sanhanabi?

- Oui.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas armée?

- Je, je l'avais laissé à la caserne Monsieur.

- Ton zanpakutô? Quel est son effet lorsque tu le libères? Intervint Shuhei.

- Il est empoisonné, Monsieur, C'est un poison extrait de trois orchidées rares. En fait, sa libération possède trois variantes. Un poison qui neutralise le reiatsu, un qui est une neurotoxine à moyen terme et le dernier est un poison paralysant de faible efficacité.

- D'après ce que m'a dit Sajin, on ne t'a pas vue rentrer dans le baraquement après ta ronde, tu es directement allée à la cinquième division? Déclara Tôsen, j'avais compris que c'était pour la piéger. Comme les capitaines n'étaient pas censés être au courant des événements, Komamura n'aurait pas dû pouvoir dire si on avait vu Sayuri rentrer ou pas à la caserne.

- Oui, oui Monsieur. L'astuce avait fonctionné.

- Donc, tu as menti, Megumi. Conclut mon capitaine.

- Non! Je vous assure que non.

- Sayuri… Le capitaine Tôsen a raison. Tu as menti. Au moins une fois. Tu as dit que tu es partie à la cinquième division sans ton zanpakutô. Ce qui est possible. Mais tu es forcément rentrée au baraquement si tel est le cas. Car avant cela, tu faisais une ronde, ce qui veut dire que tu étais forcément armée. Ou alors, tu étais armée et je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas voulu que nous le sachions.

- J'étais armée mais je n'ai voulu blesser personne, je ne voulais pas me battre.

- Faux. Objectai-je. Tu n'étais pas armée quand je suis intervenue. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à mentir? Tu sais… J'ai connu quelqu'un qui s'obstinais à cacher ce qui le rendait très malheureux, et cet état a nui à tout son entourage, ses proches, ses amis, tous, pourtant le dialogue avec la personne concernée eût été la bonne solution, c'est d'ailleurs, ce qu'il finit par faire. Mais pendant un bon moment, lui et la personne concernée qui sentais qu'un malaise s'était installé entre eux ont souffert, beaucoup, et on aurait pu éviter cela, si seulement ils s'étaient dit la vérité. Alors même si, comme cette personne, il est dans ta nature de ne pas parler de tes problèmes, il ne faut pas refaire cette erreur.

Mon capitaine comprit tout de suite à qui je faisais allusion quand je racontais cette anecdote. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me demander pardon une fois de plus. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, cela faisait bien longtemps que je lui avais pardonné. Même s'il ne pouvait me voir, je lui souris.

- On… Ils m'ont pris mon zanpakutô.

- Quoi? Tempêta Komamura.

- Je me suis battue, c'est vrai, mais ils étaient trois et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils m'ont désarmée et l'un d'entre eux a pris mon zanpakutô.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé immédiatement Sayuri?

- Je… J'avais peur, Capitaine. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec un problème tel que celui-là, vous devez avoir mieux à faire. Tout comme ces personnes… Lorsque la jeune shinigami prononça ces paroles, Shuhei et moi nous regardâmes pensifs. C'est exactement la réaction que j'aurais eue il y a cinq ans.

- Connais-tu le nom de tes agresseurs?

- Non… Je ne les avais même jamais vus avant cette altercation. Mais je saurais les reconnaître.

- C'est aussi parce que tu avais peur de la réaction du capitaine Komamura que tu t'es enfuie quand je me suis évanouie à l'infirmerie?

- Oui. J'avais peur du regard de mes supérieurs mais aussi du capitaine de la quatrième division.

- Et tu as laissé Fujiwara gisante sans même donner l'alerte! Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de tes actes? Elle aurait pu mourir Megumi. La réprimanda mon capitaine.

- Tôsen, je t'en prie… Intervint Komamura. Cette jeune fille est ma subordonnée, pas la tienne. C'est à moi de lui faire comprendre ceci.

- Accepte mes excuses. Mais c'est l'un de mes hommes qui aurait pu y rester.

- Si on m'avait dit que tu dirais cela en parlant de Clan il y a cinq ans, j'aurais bien ri…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, je connais leur nom, leur division. Dis-je pour couper court à la discussion des deux amis.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, ils sont trois frères, leur nom, c'est Tetsuriku. Un de la douzième, celui qui a pris le zanpakutô, un de la onzième et un de la troisième. Par ailleurs, j'aurais dû m'en douter, quand j'ai vu ce zanpakutô rose et délicat entre les mains de cette abominable personne, cela m'a interpellé.

- Sayuri, peux-tu nous laisser, retourne dans ton baraquement et n'en sort sous aucun prétexte. Tu es assignée à résidence tant que tout ceci n'est pas élucidé.

- Bien capitaine. Elle prit congé de notre assemblée.

- Cela ne nous explique toujours pas comment ils auraient pu se servir de l'arme de Megumi. Et encore moins la libérer… Je pense que nous ne saisissons pas tout. Déclara solennellement Tôsen.

- Demain nous irons à la douzième division. En attendant, allez tous vous reposer. Il est tard. » Déclara Komamura.

Nous rentrâmes tous les trois à la neuvième division. Alors que nous laissions notre capitaine prendre un peu d'avance, Shuhei se tourna vers moi avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quelle séquence émotion tout à l'heure avec Megumi, c'était mignon! Nous avons tant souffert… Sortez vos mouchoirs! Nan, sérieux, c'était super touchant.

- Pfff, arrête deux secondes de dire des bêtises. J'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. C'est tout.

- De un, je vous ai entendus. De deux, c'était quoi cette petite conspiration contre moi Clan avec le capitaine Komamura?

- Mais rien du tout Capitaine. Je vous prie de m'excuser si cela vous a blessé. J'ai bien vu que vous étiez troublé par mon petit exposé. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Dis-je en m'inclinant.

- Clan… Lorsque tu es avec Hisagi tu as beaucoup plus le sens de l'humour il me semble.

- Pardonnez-moi Capitaine.

- Il n'empêche que ce que tu as dit était très pertinent. Quand à toi Hisagi, je te félicite pour ton calme olympien. J'avoue que même moi j'ai eu du mal à garder le mien. Et je savais pourquoi mon capitaine s'était emporté. Si j'étais morte des suites de ce genre d'histoire, il s'en serait voulu, c'eût été comme si sœur, la personne qui jadis avait compté pour lui, mourrait à nouveau.

- Merci Capitaine. »

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Il était vrai que nous devions ne pas tout saisir. Il y avait forcément un élément que nous avions dû négliger. Comment pourrait-on libérer un zanpakutô qui ne nous appartient pas? Et pourquoi ce gars a-t-il appelé le zanpakutô de Sayuri « Doku », c'est illogique!

Toutes ces questions restèrent sans réponse jusqu'au petit matin. Vers six heures, je me levai. Shuhei, Tôsen, Komamura, Sayuri et moi avions rendez-vous devant la caserne de ma division à sept heures trente. Lorsque je me présentai au point de rendez-vous, seule Sayuri était déjà là. Et nous avions une bonne demi-heure d'avance. Je décidai de discuter un peu avec elle histoire de mieux cerner son tempérament et éventuellement de glaner quelques informations qu'elle aurait, par mégarde, omit de nous communiquer la veille. Adossée à l'un des piliers qui soutenaient l 'auvent de la caserne, la tête baissée et le visage livide, la petite faisait peine à voir. En fait, elle me rappelait un peu moi il y avait cinq ans, à part qu'elle n'avait pas de vice-capitaine serviable et disponible comme le mien à qui se confier, bien que je trouve Iba très sympathique et amical.

Je m'avançais vers elle.

« Bonjour Sayuri.

- Oh… Bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Tu peux me parler plus familièrement tu sais, Fujiwara conviendrait parfaitement.

- Mais vous êtes un officier!

- Et alors? Regarde bien, moi j'appelle bien mon vice-capitaine par son prénom. Il m'a invité à le faire, alors je le fais…

- Merci beaucoup Ma… Euh… Fujiwara.

- C'est beaucoup mieux.

- Pourrais-je vous poser une question tant que nous sommes seules?

- Bien sûr!

- Voilà, en fait, c'est à propos de mon capitaine, comme vous avez l'air de bien le connaître… Je me demandais si… Euh…

- N'ai pas peur de me poser ta question. Tu peux être sûre que ça restera entre nous.

- En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie guère. Encore une fois, je réprimais un sourire, moi aussi, il y avait cinq ans de cela, je pensais que mon capitaine me haïssait.

- Je pense que tu te trompes. Ton capitaine est l'une des personnes que j'admire le plus. Mais il est dans sa nature de, comment dire, de ne pas communiquer beaucoup avec son entourage. Je suis quasiment certaine que la seule personne à qui il se confie vraiment est mon capitaine. Mais mets-toi bien en tête que si tu as le moindre problème tu peux lui en parler. Il va tout faire pour t'aider. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- A ce propos, hier soir, quand vous avez évoqué votre anecdote, il s'agissait de vous et de votre capitaine, non?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela?

- Mon frère.

- Ton frère?

- Oui, il est aussi officier dans votre division. Il est venu me voir cette nuit et m'a raconté qu'entre vous et le capitaine Tôsen ça n'a pas toujours été la parfaite harmonie et que quand vous êtes entrée dans la division vous étiez quelqu'un de très distant avec tout le monde. Sauf votre vice-capitaine.

- Ah, je vois, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement, Tenshi Megumi, le septième siège.

- Si je peux me permettre, il y a pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent à propos de vous et du vice-capitaine Hisagi.

- Et je les laisse courir. Des rumeurs, il y en a toujours. Cela fait partie des choses dont je ne me préoccupe plus. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire pour ton Capitaine. Mais je comprends ton malaise. Tu es non seulement l'une des rares femmes de ta division mais aussi la seule de ton âge.

- En fait, je suis actuellement une formation pour entrer dans les forces spéciales. Mais en même temps je fus incorporée dans la septième division.

- Les forces spéciales? Vraiment? Intervint une voix masculine que je reconnus aussitôt derrière nous.

- Vice-Capitaine Hisagi, ce n'est pas cool du tout d'écouter les conversations d'autrui sans y être invité et qui plus est de masquer son énergie spirituelle pour arriver en douce. Dis-je.

- Oh, là, voilà que tu nous refais une grave crise de CTA, Fujiwara! Instantanément, je rougis.

- CTA Vice-Capitaine? Demanda Sayuri.

- Capitaine-Tôsen-Attitude. C'est du pur Fujiwara ça! Justifia-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de fourreau de Suzumushi dans les lombaires.

- Bonjour, Clan, Megumi… Hisagi. Salua Tôsen en passant son zanpakutô dans sa ceinture.

- Bonjour Capitaine. Répondis-je à l'unisson avec Shuhei.

- Monsieur… Dit Sayuri en s'inclinant.

- Le Capitaine Komamura n'est pas encore arrivé?

- Je suis là. Décidément, tant que ce sera toi à la tête de la neuvième, la ponctualité sera considérée comme un retard. Il est sept heures vingt-cinq. Je ne suis pas en retard. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les cinq vers la douzième division après que Shuhei, Tôsen et moi eûmes déposé nos armes à la remise de la neuvième division. Pendant la petite marche qui séparait la caserne de la neuvième division du centre de recherche et de développement, le capitaine Komamura réprimanda très sévèrement Sayuri pour avoir quitté le QG de sa division sans permission. Et il avait retourné la moitié de sa division pour la retrouver. Je compris alors pourquoi, lui qui avait, autant que mon capitaine, l'habitude de venir une demi-heure à l'avance aux rendez-vous, était arrivé pile à l'heure. Sayuri chercha vainement le réconfort dans mon regard. Malheureusement, elle avait enfreint les ordres donnés par son supérieur, et ce sans bonne raison derrière. Elle avait totalement tort.

Je n'étais jamais venue au département des recherches, je l'avais déjà tout au plus aperçu lors de mes rondes visant à protéger ce quartier mais jamais je ne l'avais approché. Cette immense structure contenait, d'après Shuhei, une base de données sur la Soul Society aussi importante que dix grandes bibliothèques.

Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment non sans appréhension. Nous fûmes accueillis par le vice-capitaine de la division, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

« Veuillez entrer, Maître Mayuri ne vas pas tarder. »

En effet, le capitaine de la douzième division arriva dans la minute qui suivait.

« Voyons Nemu! Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas fait entrer? Quel manque d'initiative… Enfin, allez-y, entrez chers invités.

- Kurotsuchi, j'ose espérer que tu as confisqué le zanpakutô de cet homme dont je t'ai parlé cette nuit! Commença Komamura. Décidément, je n'avais jamais vu le capitaine de la septième division si énervé.

- Et bien, justement à ce propos…

- C'est oui ou c'est non?

- Non, non. En fait, cet homme, Tetsuriku, a bien été incorporé dans ma division mais il ne s'est jamais présenté à la caserne.

- Quoi? Et tu ne l'as pas signalé?

- C'est que… Je pratiquais une expérience si passionnante en fait que je ne suis pas sorti une seule fois de mon labo depuis deux semaines. Les seuls contacts que j'ai eus sont, Nemu, il y a douze jours pour créer un antidote propre à un zanpakutô, et le capitaine Unohana il y a deux jours.

- Ton intérêt pour la science est indéniable Kurotsuchi, mais ce que tu viens de faire est une faute extrêmement grave, tu veux dire que nous avons un voleur de zanpakutôs dans la nature?

- C'est exact Tôsen, on ne peut rien te cacher! Répondit ironiquement le capitaine de la douzième division en posant son regard méprisant sur mon capitaine.

- Et je suppose que tu ne sais rien de la façon dont cet homme a pu prendre possession du zanpakutô.

- Là, en revanche, tu te trompes.

- Tu sais comment il a fait? Intervint Komamura.

- Pas exactement mais… Bref, depuis un an, je travaille sur la relation zanpakutô-âme. Et j'ai réussi, très récemment à faire une découverte qui pourrait révolutionner le monde entier!

- Tu t'emportes Kurotsuchi.

- Bref, j'ai fabriqué une substance telle que si elle est en contact avec le zanpakutô de quelqu'un d'autre, elle force celui-ci à se soumettre au possesseur de cette substance.

- Tu veux dire que ce Tetsuriku aurait réussi a faire la même découverte que toi et s'en servirais pour voler les zanpakutôs?

- En fait, maintenant que vous en parlez, il me manque quelques millilitres de cette substance. Certainement cette bécasse de Nemu qui a mal refermé la fiole. Mais il est impossible que le voleur soit à l'origine de cela.

- Et pourquoi ça Kurotsuchi? Demanda mon capitaine qui perdait patience.

- La fiole est dans l'enceinte de la chambre forte de la troisième division.

- Et?

- Il n'est pas de la troisième division que je sache, donc il ne connaît pas le code.

- Un de ses frères l'est. Intervins-je.

- Alors voilà qui pose un problème. Mais je suis certain que c'est de la faute de Nemu.

- Kurotsuchi, je te suggère de trouver un moyen de retrouver ces personnes, et aussi, j'ose espérer que tu possèdes une substance capable de briser ce lien de soumission créé par ton poison. Ajouta mon capitaine.

- En fait je travaille actuellement sur un antidote, malheureusement, il semblerait que seul le lien entre l'âme et le zanpakutô soit en mesure de rompre le charme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Alors explique-nous. Que doit faire Sayuri? Et que devons-nous faire pour éviter que ce produit ne s'attaque à nos propres armes?

- Et bien, cette petite merveille de savoir est fonction du niveau spirituel de l'utilisateur. Elle se nourrit de la pression spirituelle pour prendre de la puissance. En d'autres termes, vous, capitaines, vice-capitaines et officiers supérieurs, demeurez insensibles à cette substance aux vues des capacités de ces loustics.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, je crois que mon capitaine ne parle pas uniquement pour nous, que faire pour les shinigamis ordinaires, ils vont se faire voler! Répliqua Shuhei, en réponse à l'égoïsme de Kurotsuchi.

- Seule la découverte de leurs motivations peut nous aider.

- Bien, nous comptons sur toi pour l'antidote où pour au moins trouver un moyen de ramener le zanpakutô à son véritable propriétaire. »

Nous prîmes congé du capitaine de la douzième division. Pendant que nous marchions vers nos divisions, je me demandai quelle pouvait bien être leurs motivations. Que gagneraient-ils à voler des zanpakutôs? A première vue, je pourrais comprendre que les poisons de Sanhanabi pourraient être utiles mais pas contre des shinigamis, vu que l'antidote est au point. Combien de zanpakutôs ont déjà étés volés? Shiroishizuka, Suzumushi et Kazeshini qui sont restés dans la réserve de la neuvième divisions sont-ils vraiment en sécurité comme l'a affirmé le capitaine de la division douze? Komamura et sa subalterne rentrèrent à leur caserne tandis que nous pénétrâmes dans la nôtre. Je me proposai pour aller chercher les zanpakutôs à la réserve. J'en eu la permission tandis que mes supérieurs devaient discuter de la marche à suivre dans le bureau. J'arrivais dans la salle où nos armes étaient gardées sous haute surveillance. Notre cinquième siège était de garde.

« Bonjour, rien à signaler? M'enquis-je.

- Non Mademoiselle. Vous venez pour prendre votre arme?

- Oui, ainsi que Suzumushi et Kazeshini.

- Bien. »

Le jeune homme leva la barrière spirituelle et m'invita à entre dans la chambre forte. Je saisis les armes de mon capitaine et de mon vice-capitaine qui reposaient sur un meuble à part, protégé par une barrière spirituelle individuelle et extrêmement difficile à lever, puis, je retournais pour prendre mon propre zanpakutô. C'est alors que je vis uniquement le fourreau de mon arme reposant sur le râtelier… Vide. Je plantai mon regard dans celui du cinquième siège.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Dis-je froidement en lui mettant mon étui à la gorge.

- Je… Votre arme n'est pas là?

- Vous le voyez comme moi? Non?

- Je vous assure que… Je vous jure que personne n'est entré dans la salle de tout mon quart!

- Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je viens de faire. C'était une réaction idiote de ma part. M'excusai-je en baissant mon fourreau. C'est juste que… Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de saisir toute l'ampleur du problème. Vous êtes bien sûr que personne n'est venu?

- Oui, j'en suis certain!

- Qui était de garde avant vous? Demandai-je me crispant sur les étuis des armes que je portais.

- Euh, Megumi, le septième siège. Par pitié, je n'y suis pour rien!

- Megumi… Non… C'est pire que je ne le pensais! Je réprimai une envie quasi-incontrôlable de lancer une tripotée de jurons plus sympathiques les uns que les autres puis utilisai une série de Shunpô pour me rendre au bureau d'Hisagi.

- Vice-Capitaine Hisagi! Capitaine! Laissez-moi entrer on a un problème! Criai-je en tapant à la porte.

- Entre. Dit Shuhei. Je m'exécutai. Lorsque celui-ci me vit avec son zanpakutô et celui de Tôsen dans une main et uniquement mon fourreau dans l'autre, il comprit immédiatement. Non… Fujiwara, ne me dit pas que…

- Ils ont Shiroishizuka!

- Non, ce n'est pas possible! Tempêta Tôsen. J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est Megumi qui était de garde ce matin.

- Exact. Que faire! Ils ont Shiroishizuka!

- Capitaine, vous devez en parler au Capitaine Général! Intervint Shuhei.

- La réunion des capitaines de cette semaine est ce soir, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vais en parler et aussi demander un listing complet des sabres manquants.

- Capitaine…

- C'est compris, je me rends immédiatement à la première division. » Il récupéra son épée et sortit de la caserne sans un mot de plus. Je pouvais voir la colère sur son visage et à sa façon de marcher.

Trois heures plus tard, j'appris que les capitaines avaient tous été convoqués par le Capitaine-Général Yamamoto. Finalement, ce fut à mon tour d'être invitée à me présenter à la caserne de la première division. Shuhei et Iba m'accompagnèrent. Devant l'imposante porte de la salle de briefing des capitaines, attendait la jeune Sayuri, accroupie dans un coin, seule et visiblement désespérée. Son vice-capitaine fut le premier à s'approcher d'elle. Je ne les rejoignis pas de suite. Leur conversation ne me concernait pas, je ne voulais pas m'imposer face à la shinigami déjà traumatisée, sans y être invitée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Iba me fit signe de m'approcher. J'obéis et m'accroupis près de la jeune fille. Mon vice-capitaine m'imita.

« … Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Megumi, le principal est de retrouver ton arme et celles qui ont été volées. Si tu passes ton temps à pleurer, comment veux-tu être à la hauteur de ce que nous attendons de toi dorénavant?

- Mais, Vice-capitaine… Je… Si seulement…

-Sayuri… Ton supérieur à raison. Personne ne t'en veut. Tu dois être forte! Nous devons retrouver ces zanpakutôs. Intervins-je.

- Sayuri, sais-tu si d'autres armes ont été volées et si nous avons retrouvé ton frère? Demanda Shuhei.

-Non… Non Monsieur, on m'a juste posé des questions sur les trois types et sur mon frère, je n'ai rien appris qui me permette d'en savoir plus sur la situation... Je… Mon frère… Il s'est mis dans l'embarras à cause de moi… Je suis une misérable, je ne suis pas digne de la confiance que le capitaine m'avait accordée… Et maintenant ils traquent mon frère comme un criminel et des armes ont été volées et Sanhanabi? Saura-elle me pardonner?

- Sayuri, je comprends ta douleur mais tout va s'arranger, les capitaines sont sur le coup et tu peux être sûre qu'ils se donneront corps et âmes pour retrouver les trois malfaiteurs et les feront payer. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Mais mon frère! Il ne va jamais savoir où se cacher pour échapper à de tels shinigamis… Ils vont lui faire du mal c'est sûr!

- Pas s'il est innocent. Intervint Tôsen qui sortait de la salle de briefing des capitaines.

- Capitaine? La réunion est déjà terminée? Demandais-je.

- Non, on fait une petite pose, cela fait plus de trois heures que nous débattons sur la marche à suivre… Les nerfs de certains capitaines commencent à lâcher.

- Au risque de paraître indiscrète, quelles sont les nouvelles?

- Et bien rien de définitif mais… On recense près de vingt vols d'armes, et le Capitaine Général à mit la cinquième, le septième et notre division sur le terrain. Kurotsuchi a fait une découverte intéressante. Enfin il va tout expliquer d'ici cinq minutes. Toi et Hisagi êtes conviés à participer au débat qui va reprendre.

- Où est le capitaine Komamura? S'enquit Hisagi.

- Il discute avec le Général. En fait je pense que Sayuri va être provisoirement enfermée à la deuxième division. En ce qui nous concerne, il semble que Shiroishizuka soit la seule arme d'officier supérieur qui soit portée disparue. Au fur et à mesure que mon capitaine exposait la situation, Sayuri devenait livide. Finalement, le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division arriva et l'empoigna violement par le col.

- Viens avec nous Sayuri Megumi, tu es provisoirement incarcérée dans la prison de la deuxième division et soupçonnée de complicité de vol de zanpakutôs.

- Quoi mais que…

- Omaeda! Qu'est-ce que cette histoire? Le capitaine…

- Calme-toi Hisagi. Vice-capitaine? D'où tenez-vous ces ordres?

- Du capitaine Soi Fon. Elle les tient elle-même du Capitaine Général Yamamoto.

- Mais… Je… Pourquoi? Je suis innocente…. Je suis… Je suis une victime! Se défendit la jeune fille.

- Si tu es vraiment innocente, alors tu n'as rien à craindre de la seconde division. Allez, suis Omaeda sans faire d'histoire Sayuri Megumi. Intervint une voix qui venait de derrière nous. Le capitaine de la deuxième division s'avança et attrapa la shinigami par le bras.

- Très bien. Je vous suis… Les trois shinigamis partirent en direction de la deuxième division. »

Le gong résonna trois fois, signe que la réunion allait reprendre dans la minute. Mon capitaine, mon vice-capitaine et moi-même entrâmes les premiers pour rejoindre le Commandant en chef et le capitaine Komamura qui étaient déjà dans la salle de briefing. Hisagi et moi prîmes place au fond de la salle à côté de la porte pour attendre l'arrivée des autres. Unohana arriva la première, suivie du capitaine Kuchiki, du capitaine Kurotsuchi. Encore une minute plus tard, entrèrent les capitaines Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya et Aizen. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à mon vice-capitaine. Pourquoi les autres capitaines n'étaient-ils pas là? L'absence du capitaine Soi Fon était compréhensible mais les autres? Que faisaient les capitaines Zaraki et Ichimaru? Il me lança le même regard en guise de réponse. Je repris alors un air neutre. Yamamoto s'avança vers les autres capitaines.

« La situation est préoccupante. Le vol de ces zanpakutôs est une affaire des plus étranges. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous deviez nous exposer vos découvertes.

- En effet. Voici le topo. En étudiant la substance permettant de contrôler les zanpakutôs, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que nous, les capitaines et officiers supérieurs étions à l'abri de son pouvoir, je me suis quelque peu…

- Trompé. Dit Zaraki qui se présentait à la porte de la salle suivi du capitaine Ichimaru.

- Alors Zaraki, Ichimaru? Vous les avez retrouvés?

- Non mon Général, nous sommes désolés mais pas la moindre trace de ces hommes ni de Megumi.

- Alors prenez place et laissez Kurotsuchi continuer son exposé.

- Certes. J'ai alors compris que je me suis trompé, comme a su le souligner le capitaine Zaraki. En fait, plus l'énergie spirituelle du voleur est importante, plus il peut prendre le contrôle d'un zanpakutô puissant. Donc, certes les trois loustics sont faibles donc incapables de voler une arme telle que celle de Clan ici présente, mais un officier, comme Megumi, en serait capable. De plus, si ces hommes réussissent à puiser dans la force du zanpakutô de Clan, les armes des capitaines et vice-capitaines ne sont plus en sûreté.

- Tu veux dire que ce Megumi serait capable de prendre le contrôle de nos armes? Demanda Hitsugaya.

- Et bien, de la libérer… Oui c'est un fait. Enfin, cela est une théorie, le voler est une chose, l'utiliser en est une autre. En revanche, je doute qu'ils puissent utiliser un Bankai. J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Tôsen cette après-midi pour en savoir plus sur la relation que Clan entretenait avec son arme. Je pense que l'unique raison pour laquelle des personnes telles que Megumi ou eux aient pu voler Shiroishizuka est que cette demoiselle traverse une passe de remise en question et d'introspection vis-à-vis d'elle-même et de son zanpakutô.

- Tu peux expliquer cela en langage courant Kurotsuchi? Lança le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Ce que veut dire Kurotsuchi est que Clan a atteint le stade de matérialisation de son zanpakutô, Zaraki. Cela entraîne l'arme et son possesseur à mutuellement se poser des questions sur ce que l'un peut apporter à l'autre. C'est une passe essentielle pour tirer le meilleur de soi-même et de son arme, ainsi que pour atteindre le Bankai. Tout le monde sait ça, Kenpachi…Répliqua mon capitaine.

- Vraiment? Alors nous sommes en droit de se demander si les voleurs savaient quel zanpakutô ils pouvaient voler, c'était un risque énorme de s'en prendre à l'arme d'un quatrième siège pour eux. Ils devaient savoir que cette passe constituait une ouverture pour leurs noirs desseins. Ajouta Aizen.

- En effet. Mais la question principale reste de savoir si oui ou non, ils savaient que Shiroishizuka et Clan étaient dans cette situation. Intervint le capitaine Ukitake.

- Clan. Megumi, votre septième siège, était-il au courant que vous étiez dans cette situation?

- Non mon Commandant.

- Qui le savait?

- Je l'avais dit au Capitaine Tôsen et au Vice-capitaine Hisagi. Je crois que le Capitaine Komamura était au courant aussi mon Commandant.

- Hisagi, avez-vous parlé de cela avec le septième siège, Tenshi Megumi?

- En aucun cas, la seule personne avec qui j'en ai parlé est avec mon Capitaine, mon Général.

- Vraiment…Kurotsuchi, enquêtez dans votre laboratoire sur ce paramètre. Je veux savoir si maintenant qu'ils possèdent une arme telle que le zanpakutô de Clan, ils peuvent la soumettre et s'en servir pour voler un zanpakutô de vice-capitaine puis d'un capitaine, surtout que le zanpakutô de Clan fait partie des armes les plus puissantes parmi celles des officiers sans compter les capitaines et vices-capitaines. Le clivage étant moins important entre Shiroishizuka et les zanpakutôs des vices-capitaines, qu'entre ceux qui ont été volés chez les autres shinigamis ou celui de Megumi et Shiroishizuka. Quant aux autres capitaines, vous vous renseignerez à propos de l'avancement de vos officiers quant à leur arme.

- Yama-Jii… Pardon de vous interrompre mais force est de constater que si nous prêtons attention à l'ordre des disparitions signalées et les zanpakutôs concernés, on remarque que la puissance de ceux-ci va crescendo. Ne croyez-vous pas que ce sont bel et bien les Capitaines et Vice-capitaines qui sommes visés non les shinigamis moins gradés? Ajouta Kyoraku.

- Certes, concentrez-vous donc là-dessus. Ichimaru, Zaraki! Vous continuerez de passer tout le Seireitei au peigne fin, ils ne peuvent pas sortir sans autorisation, ils sont encore au sein de celui-ci. Aizen, Komamura, Tôsen, vous en ferez de même, joignez-vous aux recherches. Unohana, restez dans la quatrième division et attendez de nouveaux ordres. Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, envoyez vos hommes aux bordures du Seireitei et filtrez toute communication provenant de Rukongai ou au dehors du Seireitei et émanant de celui-ci. Ukitake, Kyoraku, attendez les ordres tout en étant à l'écoute de toute info suspecte. Hisagi, je vous donne la charge de faire rassembler les vice-capitaines et de les informer de la situation dans sa globalité. Dites à tous les vice-capitaines de garder en permanence leur arme sur eux. Il en va de même pour toute personne ayant un reiatsu de niveau quatre ou plus parmi les officiers. Tous à vos postes de combat. Exécution. Clan, vous serez en charge de surveiller la cellule de Megumi et de lui soutirer le plus d'infos possibles. Prenez un asauchi et allez-y. J'ai la conviction qu'elle ne nous dit pas tout. »

J'exécutai les ordres, pris un asauchi (les zanpakutôs sans nom que l'on prêtait aux étudiants et qu'utilisaient les shinigamis de bas étage incapables d'intégrer une des treize divisions). Je me rendis à la deuxième division. Je transmis au passage l'ordre de se rassembler au vice-capitaine Omaeda. A l'entrée du bâtiment pénitentiaire, je croisai le capitaine Soi Fon:

« Que voulez-vous? Me demanda celle-ci.

- Je suis chargée de monter la garde à la cellule de Sayuri Megumi Capitaine. C'est un ordre émanant directement du Capitaine-Général Yamamoto. Si vous en voulez une confirmation, je peux vous en avoir une.

- Je vous crois. Allez-y, elle est détenue au rez-de-chaussée, deuxième couloir à droite. C'est la cellule du fond.

- Merci.

- Méfiez-vous d'une chose, son reiatsu n'a pas été scellé. Elle peut tenter de s'échapper et ce n'est pas avec ce ridicule bout de métal que vous la stopperez.

- Merci du conseil mais je saurais faire en sorte qu'elle ne tente rien. »

Je retrouvai facilement la cellule de Sayuri. La demoiselle était assise sur son lit. Quand j'approchai, elle tourna la tête vers moi. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les paupières gonflées. Elle devait avoir beaucoup pleuré. Elle savait pourtant que pleurer était la dernière chose qu'un shinigami pouvait se permettre de faire. Voyant qu'elle ne m'adresserait pas la parole, j'engageai la conversation.

« Comment te sens-tu, Megumi?

- Bien.

- Tu sais, cinq capitaines et autant de divisions sont à la recherche de des voleurs. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Le Général Yamamoto est convaincu de ton innocence.

- Sauf votre respect, mon sort est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère?

- …

- Inutile de le cacher, lui et toi êtes très proches.

- … il est innocent et il va quand même être accusé.

- J'ai confiance en la justice du Seireitei. Si ton frère est innocent, il sera épargné… Pourquoi es-tu si convaincue de son innocence. Il a volé mon arme tu sais.

- …

- Tu sais quelque chose Sayuri, si tu sais quoi que ce soit, parle! Beaucoup de sang va couler pour rien si tu ne dis pas ce que tu sais. Ce n'est pas en restant dans ton perpétuel mutisme que cette affaire va sérieusement avancer.

- … laissez…Moi.

- Bien. »

Alors que j'allais me retourner, je sentis une infime quantité de reiatsu se rapprocher de la prison. Le possesseur de cette aura spirituelle était juste derrière le mur. Il était clair que cette personne tentait de masquer son énergie spirituelle. Jamais je ne remercierai assez mon capitaine pour ses précieux conseils en matière de détection d'énergie spirituelle. En venant ici, j'avais moi aussi masqué ma propre aura, espérant, comme il faisait nuit, que Megumi frère ferait irruption dans la prison pour libérer sa sœur, ou au moins, avoir de ses nouvelles. Malheureusement, le jeune homme, si c'était lui, avait tant réduit son reiatsu qu'il m'était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait bien de lui. Je devais attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. On ne masque pas son reiatsu de cette manière sans une bonne raison derrière.

Je me retournai donc et fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Une paire de secondes plus tard, je me rendis compte que la personne mystérieuse utilisait un Hakufuku, une technique basée sur le Kidô censée faire perdre connaissance à quiconque ne possède qu'une faible quantité d'énergie spirituelle en comparaison de celle de l'auteur de l'envoutement. Je fis mine de m'effondrer pour en apprendre plus sur l'identité et les motivations de cet intrus. Bien que j'eusse les yeux fermés, je fus capable de distinguer que le visiteur avait fait une brèche dans le mur de la cellule. Je tendis l'oreille, prête à intervenir.

« … Sayuri! Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Pardonne-moi petite sœur.

- Tenshi… Tu n'aurais pas dû venir! Tu n'imagines même pas quelle peut être la situation! Cinq divisions sont à tes trousses.

- Cinq… je n'ai pas le choix je dois quitter la Soul Society.

- Alors c'est vrai? C'est bien toi! Tu as volé l'arme de cet officier de ta division?

- Oui.

- Mais Tenshi! Tu avais dit que tu n'avais rien à voir avec eux!

- Écoute-moi Sayuri. Ils m'ont contacté, ils ont dit qu'ils te tueraient si je ne faisais pas exactement ce qu'ils disaient. Je n'avais pas le choix! Ils m'avaient ordonné de voler Suzumushi, le zanpakutô du capitaine Tôsen mais je n'ai pas été capable de lever la barrière spirituelle qui le protégeait et de toute façon, j'ai eu bien du mal à voler Shiroishizuka.

- Mon frère… Je…

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de tout dire au général pour sauver ta peau. Ne tente pas de me défendre, de toute façon, ils ne te croiront pas. Mais méfie-toi de Fujiwara Clan, de son vice-capitaine et du capitaine Tôsen.

- Pourquoi Tenshi? Quel est leur but? Pourquoi volent-ils les zanpakutôs ?

- Ils sont à la tête d'un immense réseau de contrebande. Ils croient que s'ils s'arment de zanpakutôs de capitaines, ils seront invincibles. Ils dirigent déjà presque tous les réseaux de contrebande et marchands d'esclaves de près de dix quartiers! Pour l'instant, ils se planquent dans un ancien baraquement à la limite du Seireitei.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser te sacrifier pour me garder en vie. Tu es un grand shinigami, ne gâche pas cette chance.

En un Shunpô, je me retrouvais derrière le jeune homme. Je lui mis mon arme à la gorge. Je ne lui laissais pas le loisir de se retourner pour voir mon visage. Je devais garder l'atout de la surprise pour moi.

- Que! Shunpô? Le Hakufuku ne fait déjà plus effet?

- Il n'a jamais fait effet sur moi Megumi. Tu es un excellent combattant au Kidô mais pas assez pour abuser de moi. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en faisant signe à sa sœur que si elle parlait ils étaient morts.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous?

- Oh mais tu me connais très bien. Réponds à quelques questions et je consentirai peut-être à t'aider, ainsi que ta sœur.

- je… Je vous écoute.

- Comment les trouver exactement?

- Ils sont dans un ancien baraquement au nord du Seireitei, prêts à rejoindre Rukongai nord à la moindre occasion.

- Comment reprendre le contrôle des zanpakutôs volés, y a-t-il une technique particulière, permettant de ne pas les tuer avant de les juger?

- Un seul moyen… Clan-Dono.

- Quelle perspicacité mon cher Tenshi Megumi. Accouche!

- Seul le lien créé entre le zanpakutô et le possesseur originel peut casser l'emprise de Doku.

- Doku?

- En fait vous êtes tous partis sur une mauvaise piste. Ce n'est pas la substance du capitaine Kurotsuchi qui nous a permis de nous emparer de diverses armes, mais Doku, Un parasite né des expériences de Tetsuriku, il permet à son épée de fusionner avec celle de n'importe qui qui soit à sa portée. Le principe est le même. Quant à son zanpakutô, il est capable d'analyser le stade de lien entre le zanpakutô et son possesseur. Cela rend aussi Tetsuriku capable de voir l'âme qui hante le zanpakutô. C'est en vous combattant qu'il a compris que votre relation avec Shiroishizuka offrait une faille. Vous n'êtes pas du tout du genre à parler de vos malheurs et elle non plus, vous vous respectez, vous faîtes confiance, vous comprenez, mais vous échangez peu. Cette phase de questionnement que vous traversez à quelque peu émoussé votre pacte.

- Je pourrais quand même réussir à lui reprendre Shiroishizuka?

- Il faudrait qu'une autre entité, suffisamment proche d'elle, soit avec vous, histoire de la mettre en confiance.

- Cela ne va pas arranger mes affaires. Pensais-je. Très bien. Sayuri, Tenshi, vous allez venir avec moi au QG de ma division. Vous vous expliquerez avec mon capitaine. Il saura quoi faire. Ne tentez rien car si vous essayez de vous échapper, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à vous couper les tendons des jambes. »

Nous marchâmes dans un silence religieux vers ma division. Avant que nous puissions l'atteindre, Hisagi nous arrêta.

« Fuji…Wah, la pêche a été bonne on dirait… Mais attends deux secondes, tu n'étais pas censée garder la cellule de… Et que fait Sayuri ici? Et que…

- Je gardais la prison quand Sayuri a reçu de la visite. J'amène ces personnes au Capitaine.

- Tu veux que je prévienne les autres que tu as retrouvé Megumi?

- Non, cela ne va pas arranger les choses, je voudrais d'abord parler de deux ou trois choses avec Megumi et le Capitaine Tôsen.

- Euh… Il est deux heures du matin Fujiwara! Il dort à cette heure-ci.

- … Je me tins coite en le fixant d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Oh non! Fujiwara, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller réveiller le capitaine! Tu peux aller te brosser. Cela ne peut vraiment pas attendre un peu? Il se lève vers six heures, steuplaîîîît…

- Tu comprendras qu'il faudrait aller chercher de quoi sceller leur reiatsu à la quatrième division et j'ai de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas prévenir les autres.

- Je les surveille jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour si tu veux mais je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à aller le réveiller!

- Si Tenshi ne retrouve pas ses potes à leur repère dans une heure on va perdre toute chance de les retrouver! Tenshi me lança un regard interrogateur que je réprimai par ma main qui se resserrait plus fort sur son épaule.

- Super… merci les amis ici…

- Shuhei, si tu veux, tu les surveilles et je vais réveiller le capitaine mais nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre de qui fait quoi! Alors j'y vais.

- Euh… Bonne chance.

- Mouais, merci. » Pas de chance, je pensais que mon cher vice-capitaine aurait insisté pour aller voir Tôsen et maintenant je me trouvais bien embêtée.

Timidement, je pénétrai dans la caserne de la division qui contenait les appartements de mon capitaine et de mon vice-capitaine. J'avais la boule au ventre. Les rares fois où j'étais venue, c'était pour voir Shuhei dans ses quartiers. Au lieu de bifurquer à droite dans le corridor, je continuais tout droit. Je me retrouvais en face de la porte de mon capitaine. Je pris une profonde inspiration, en fait plutôt deux ou trois, et me lançai. Je tapai à la porte. Pas de réponse. Je recommençai, mon cœur se mettant à battre plus vite. M'en voudrait-il de l'avoir réveillé, m'en voudrait-il pour n'avoir rien dit aux autres de la capture de Megumi? Je fus stoppée dans mes hypothèses par la voix de Tôsen.

« Oui, Clan?

- Capitaine, je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure de la nuit mais c'est urgent et je…

- Entre, je ne dormais pas.

Toujours hésitante, je poussais la porte coulissante. Au ton de sa voix, il n'avait pas l'air plus énervé que cela. La pièce était entièrement plongée dans la pénombre et seuls les rares rayons de la lune qui n'étaient pas occultés par les nuages me donnaient à peine assez de luminosité pour me repérer ans l'espace. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas besoin de lumière, lui. A ce que je pouvais distinguer, les appartements étaient le contraire parfait de ceux de son subordonné. Tout était rangé, presque de façon maniaque, rien ne traînait par-ci par-là. Il était assis à la table basse et sirotait un thé en écoutant de la musique. Je remarquai un shamisen calé contre le mur du fond. Etait-il musicien ou était-ce un souvenir de ma sœur qui, elle, l'était ? Un air préoccupé irrémédiablement gravé sur son visage sombre. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sans ses lunettes et les cheveux détachés, étrangement il me paraissait presque être un autre homme. Il avait gardé quelque chose d'innocent presque.

- Euh, Capitaine, je enfin, c'est que…

- Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle Clan, je t'ai dit que tu ne me dérangeais pas. Alors, que se passe-t-il de si important pour que tu prennes l'initiative de me « réveiller »à deux heures du matin?

- J'ai retrouvé Megumi. Il voulait parler avec sa sœur, il a ouvert une brèche dans le mur de la cellule de Sayuri et a tenté de m'endormir avec le Hakufuku. Je les ai un peu laissés parler mais j'ai fini par apprendre ce que j'avais jugé utile et je les ai arrêtés. Ils sont avec le Vice-capitaine Hisagi dans la salle de briefing de la division.

- Bien, alors on va aller leur soutirer les informations que nous voulons, tu me diras en route ce que tu as appris. Les autres divisions sont-elles au courant de la capture de Megumi?

- Non capitaine.

- Très bien, tans tous les cas, le Capitaine-Général avait bien stipulé que les initiatives individuelles étaient permises. »

Nous marchâmes d'un pas pressé vers la salle de briefing, tout en résumant ce que je savais.

Tenshi faillit s'évanouir quand il sentit le reiatsu de notre capitaine, Tôsen le faisait exprès. Cette pression spirituelle devait l'aider à lui délier la langue, alors que celle-ci ne nous affectait pas, Shuhei et moi, outre mesure, le frère et la sœur dégoulinaient de sueur et semblaient comme avoir du mal à reprendre leur respiration. Quant à Hisagi, qui faisait lui aussi une drôle de tête, je ne mis pas deux secondes avant de comprendre qu'il craignait l'humeur de Tôsen. Je lui fis discrètement signe que je ne l'avais pas réveillé et qu'il n'était pas de mauvais poil. Celui-ci, rassuré reprit sa teinte normale.

Tôsen nous invita à nous asseoir. Il résuma brièvement la situation pour Shuhei.

« … En clair, nous savons que ces trois renégats se trouvent dans le baraquement 112 au nord du Seireitei, c'est tout. Le secteur nord est sous la surveillance du capitaine Hitsugaya de la dixième division. Megumi, tu ne sais rien de plus?

- Si, les zanpakutôs volés précédemment sont entreposés dans un autre baraquement un peu plus éloigné de la bordure du Seireitei.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont plus du tout utilisés?

- Non, comme vous l'avez si bien résumé, à la différence de la toxine mise au point par le capitaine de la douzième division, Tetsuriku ne peut contrôler qu'un seul zanpakutô, celui-ci devant fusionner avec sa propre arme. Ainsi, seule Shiroishizuka est encore contrôlée, il garde quand même en permanence Sanhanabi avec lui, c'est histoire de s'assurer que je ne le trahirais pas.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il ne sera pas facile de ramener Shiroishizuka à Clan… Crois-tu que Suzumushi pourrait faire l'affaire pendant ce combat spirituel qui opposera Clan à Doku?

- Pardon? Intervins-je à l'unisson avec tous les autres protagonistes.

- L'une des entités les plus proches de Shiroishizuka est Suzumushi, non seulement parce que les deux armes se sont rencontrées souvent lors des entraînements, mais aussi parce que Suzumushi est plus proche, par nature de Shiroishizuka par rapport à un zanpakutô comme Kazeshini, cela se voit à tes techniques de shikai qui sont globalement proches des miennes, de plus Suzumushi est plus puissant que Shiroishizuka, ce qui constitue aussi un avantage contre Doku. Si tu veux la récupérer, Suzumushi constitue l'arme parfaite.

- Mais je serais incapable de le contrôler! Il refusera de m'entendre! Capitaine vous n'y pensez pas!

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Durant nos nombreux combats d'entraînement, Suzumushi et Shiroishizuka se sont rencontrés, et il a pu observer ton âme comme Shiroishizuka a sans doute pu sonder la mienne. Je peux faire en sorte qu'il t'obéisse pour cette fois. Et en cas d'échec, il nous reste le poison de Kurotsuchi. Bien que cela ne me plaise guère, je pourrais faire en sorte de l'obliger à t'obéir. Enfin… Je suis quasiment certain que c'est une première dans l'histoire du Seireitei donc il y a une possibilité que cela rate. Je ne cache pas que celle-ci est indéterminable.

- Capitaine… Je vous remercie. Sincèrement. S'il y a une infime chance pour que je puisse sauver Shiroishizuka, je suis prête à tout tenter.

- Pas de quoi en faire une syncope Clan. Hisagi, contacte la dixième division, dit-leur de renforcer les gardes au niveau de la sortie nord du Seireitei, surtout dans le secteur de l'ancien baraquement de la onzième division. Dit-leur de ne rien tenter, que je prends ceci en charge avec Clan. Le temps presse, fais vite. Matsumoto est en poste à sa division. Allez! Reviens le plus vite possible, j'ai encore besoins de toi ici.

- Bien Capitaine! Le jeune homme s'en alla.

- Clan, va me chercher le cinquième lieutenant ainsi que le troisième.

- Bien Capitaine. »

J'exécutai les ordres et revint accompagnée des deux hommes dans les minutes qui suivirent. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle de briefing, Tôsen dialoguait visiblement avec Suzumushi. Il sortit de sa méditation quand je m'approchai.

« Koichi, file à la septième division et demande au capitaine Komamura de venir ici c'est urgent.

- Oui Capitaine.

- Kawazoe, je te charge récupérer les zanpakutôs qui se trouvent dans un entrepôt désaffecté de l'ancienne onzième division au nord-ouest secteur 23. Prends quelques personnes avec toi, n'hésitez pas à tout retourner mais faites cela le plus discrètement possible. Soyez sur vos gardes, l'entrepôt est peut-être gardé ou piégé.

- Entendu. Nous avons la permission d'utiliser nos armes?

- Oui, cependant, si on oppose la moindre résistance, tentez de ramener les personnes impliquées en vie.

- Compris Capitaine, je m'occupe de tout.

- Megumi, quelle est la limite de temps après laquelle ils vont se douter de quelque chose?

- J'avais jusqu'au lever du soleil devant l'entrepôt 112.

- Bien, il nous reste donc deux bonnes heures.

- Clan, je te conseille d'essayer de te familiariser avec Suzumushi. Vous avez une heure pour mettre au point une stratégie. Malheureusement, je devrais rester à l'écart pendant votre combat, je ne pourrais intervenir, au risque de perturber les négociations entre Doku, Shiroishizuka, toi et Suzumushi. Reste ici et tente d'établir le contact. Le voici. »

Il me tendit son zanpakutô. D'une main peu assurée et tremblante comme jamais, je le saisi. Je m'accroupi, m'assis en tailleur, le dégainai et le posai sur mes genoux. Instantanément, je me retrouvais dans le monde de Suzumushi. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Je ne distinguai rien qui me permette de localiser le zanpakutô de Tôsen, aucun bruit ne me parvenait. C'était comme si j'étais prisonnière de l'Enma Korogi du capitaine. Tremblante, je m'avançai dans les insondables ténèbres du monde intérieur de mon capitaine.

« Je suis Fujiwara Clan. Je suis ici, humblement devant vous pour vous demander votre aide!

-…

- Je vous en prie! Si vous m'entendez! Répondez-moi!

- C'est toi la shinigami qui possède Shiroishizuka? Toi qui l'as laissée se faire enlever par ces misérables vermines? Toi qui l'as abandonnée? Dit une voie grave et glaciale dans mon dos. Je me retournai dans l'espoir de le discerner dans le noir.

- Je possède Shiroishizuka, j'avoue que j'ai été négligente. Mais jamais je ne l'abandonnerais!

- Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance?

- Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance Suzumushi, je vous implore de m'aider à chasser Doku de la tête de Shiroishizuka. Je vous en prie, à genoux, vous… vous êtes ma seule chance.

- As-tu peur de la perdre? Ou as-tu peur de te perdre Toi? Tenterais-tu désespérément de te reposer sur elle?

- Jamais! La seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est de ne jamais la retrouver et de par cette situation, ne pas pouvoir remplir ma part du contrat! Je tiens toujours parole! Ma vie à peu d'importance! Cependant, je lui ai juré de lui montrer la lumière et si elle reste captive de Doku, jamais je ne pourrais tenir mon engagement! Répondis-je en plissant les yeux, à la recherche de sa silhouette.

- Inutile de me chercher dans ces ténèbres, petite Fujiwara Clan. Tu ne saurais me voir. Mais certes, j'accepte de t'aider à la ramener parmi nous. Je te prêterai ma force… Pour cette fois… Mais sache que si tu échoues à lui rendre la liberté…

- Je vous remercie… Infiniment. Dis-je en me prosternant littéralement devant cette entité que mes yeux ne pouvaient percevoir.

- _Maintenant, pars la sauver petite Fujiwara du clan Yamihana. _» Il avait utilisé mon vrai nom de famille, celui-là même dont je ne m'étais souvenu qu'il y a cinq ans. Pourquoi?

Je repris conscience du monde réel une seconde plus tard. Grelottante et perlant de sueur, je rangeai Suzumushi dans son étui. Tôsen s'accroupis à mes côtés. Je remarquai aussi que Shuhei était revenu.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Me demanda mon Capitaine.

- Il accepte de me prêter sa force. Il a quand même dit quelque chose de bizarre. M'appelant par un nom qui n'est pas le mien mais celui de ma sœur. Mais il est extrêmement méfiant et je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois…

- Moi non plus si ça peut te rassurer.

- Humm… J'espère que cela suffira. En tout cas, je vous remercie sincèrement pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi Capitaine.

- Il est inutile de me remercier. Lève-toi, il va falloir se mettre en route. »

Pendant que nous partions vers le Nord, j'appris par Hisagi que le Général avait donné son feu vert pour notre intervention. Lorsque nous fûmes à une centaine de mètres du baraquement abandonné, nous masquâmes notre pression spirituelle et laissâmes avancer Megumi seul, j'en profitai pour enfiler une cape au-dessus de mes vêtements de shinigami et un foulard sur mes cheveux et mon visage pour qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas. Les trois brutes étant des nouvelles recrues, nous avions déduit qu'ils ne reconnaîtraient pas Suzumushi. Notre septième siège devait négocier un marché. Si le mystérieux invité, en l'occurrence moi, gagnait le combat spirituel, Shiroishizuka serait restituée à sa propriétaire originelle et légitime. S'il perdait, Suzumushi serait à eux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Suzumushi, me permettrait, au premier impact entre Shiroishizuka et lui, de nous transporter dans mon monde intérieur de façon à essayer d'arracher Shiroishizuka à Doku.

Megumi revint peu après.

« Tetsuriku accepte le combat, il ne sait pas qui est le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, je suppose, capitaine que vous ne voyiez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je dise que Suzumushi soit un zanpakutô de vice-capitaine et à ce que Clan joue ce rôle.

- Bien sûr que non. Clan, nous t'accompagnons. Hisagi, prête-lui ton insigne.

- Tiens Fujiwara.

- Merci. »

Je passais l'insigne à mon bras gauche et avançais. Bientôt, je pénétrai dans le baraquement. Les trois hommes qui avaient attaqué Sayuri étaient là, assis sur des caisses. L'un d'eux portait Shiroishizuka à la ceinture, un autre jouait à lancer et à rattraper Sanhanabi.

« Bienvenue à toi Vice-capitaine de la neuvième division! Mais c'est qu'il y a du beau monde qui t'accompagne, notre chère Sayuri et?

- Mon Capitaine arbitrera, cela évitera que vous ne trichiez.

- Je suis venu sans armes, je n'interviendrai pas.

- Alors c'est parfait! J'espère que votre zanpakutô sera plus docile que celui de votre quatrième siège parce cette petite morveuse est une vraie plaie, je n'ai pas encore réussi à la maîtriser complètement. Et lui, c'est qui? Dit-il en regardant Shuhei.

- Mon, euh… Troisième siège. Comme quoi, quelqu'un comme vous ne peux pas prétendre contrôler et se battre aux côtés d'un zanpakutô tel que Shiroishizuka.

- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas amené votre quatrième siège vice-capitaine, j'aurai apprécié de revoir son divin visage quand je vous aurais tué.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. En garde.

- Saigne là à vif Doku! »

Le combat commença et la grosse brute fondit sur moi. Au premier contact de nos lames respectives, Suzumushi nous emporta vers le monde de Shiroishizuka. Contrairement au monde de Suzumushi, celui de mon zanpakutô était empli de lumière. La jeune femme aux allures d'ange qu'était Shiroishizuka avait un couteau sous la gorge, une sorte d'humanoïde immatériel et vaporeux avait sa main posée sur sa poitrine, depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, elle était happée par le mal, une sorte de chose, tapie dans l'ombre voulait faire d'elle son esclave, ses yeux bandés d'un ruban noir n'avaient jamais vu la lumière qui pourtant, faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Tetsuriku assistait à la scène en semblant pétrifié par ce qui se passait. Je me retournai pour voir si Suzumushi était avec moi mais derrière moi se trouvait un océan noir. J'en déduisis qu'il s'y cachait.

« Que… Quelle est cette mascarade? C'est quoi ça?

- C'est notre monde intérieur, ou plus précisément mon monde intérieur que tu as volé. Je ne suis pas le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Je suis Fujiwara Clan! Dis-je en guise de réponse en ôtant mes déguisements.

- To… Toi! Mais ce zanpakutô…

- Ce zanpakutô est Suzumushi. L'arme de mon capitaine. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Shiroishizuka!

- Shiroishizuka, je suis là pour t'aider, cette fille, elle t'a trahi, elle ne te veut pas de bien, il suffit de te regarder pour le voir, tu es enchaînée aux ténèbres et elle, elle profite de cela pour te laisser sombrer, crois-tu que j'aurais pu venir te sauver sinon? Allez ma grande. Répète cela, Clan me veut du mal, je suis beaucoup mieux sans elle. Lui dit-il.

- Clan… Me veut du mal_? _Soupira-t-elle comme hypnotisée.

- Oui, du mal

- Clan, Fujiwara Clan? Mais elle est… Mon amie… Ma… Preuve d'existence…

- Mais elle t'a trahie

- Non Shiroishizuka! Je suis là, je suis là pour te sauver! Aie confiance! Je suis là! Je tentai de m'approcher mais il me fut impossible d'avancer davantage. Une sorte de barrière spirituelle la séparait de moi.

- Fujiwara? C'est… Toi, elle tendit sa main vers moi. Est-ce vrai? Tu m'as trahie?

- Elle t'a trahie, pour comploter avec cette chose dans l'ombre.

- Cette chose dans l'ombre…

- Suzumushi… je vous en prie aidez-moi… aidez la…

- Shiroishizuka, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, ne me reconnais-tu pas, je suis Suzumushi. Toi et moi n'étions qu'un jadis. Intervint la sombre créature faisant retentir quelques grelots dans toute cette nappe ténébreuse.

- C'est… Non! Elle parut se débattre contre un ennemi invisible.

- Shiroishizuka, aie confiance… cet homme n'est pas ton ami! Il veut t'utiliser! Il te manipule! Lutte, Shiroishizuka, mon amie!

- Écoute moi, ma chère petite, je ne te veux aucun mal, je vais te protéger de cette sorcière qui abuse de toi et de son ami ténébreux! Repousse-là! Répète! Clan est mon ennemie, il nous faut la combattre!

- Clan… Ennemie… Nous… La combattre…

- Shiroishizuka, quelqu'un qui te voudrais du bien t'obligerait-il à combattre pour une vaine raison? N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions? Je suis Fujiwara Clan, celle à qui tu as accordé ta confiance!

- Toi, souveraine de ce monde, toi qui ne doit ton existence qu'a la paix, saurais-tu nier celle-ci, saurais-tu combattre celle qui t'a promis de te sauver, de te libérer de tes chaînes? Intervint Suzumushi. Alors qu'avec moi il me semblait que sa voix était constituée de cristaux glacials, lorsqu'il s'adressait à Shiroishizuka, elle était empreinte de chaleur, de bienveillance, comme un homme parle à son amante.

Je sentis peu à peu la coque de reiatsu de la jeune ange se dissiper, je tendis ma main vers elle. Je pouvais presque la toucher.

- Shiroishizuka… Je suis ton amie, celle qui partage ta vie, tes doutes, tes souffrances mais aussi ta confiance et tes espoirs depuis dix ans! Je vis pour réaliser ton rêve, ensemble, nous verrons celle lumière!

- Fujiwara… Fujiwara est-ce que c'est bien toi?

- C'est moi Shiroishizuka. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Non! Doku oblige-là à t'écouter! Le nuage de fumée enserra sa gorge. La jeune ange se mit à étouffer.

- Sache, que si tu n'es pas à moi, tu ne seras…. A personne! Doku! Détruit là!

- Sûrement pas! Fujiwara, je peux la sauver mais je vais détruire Doku et peut-être cet homme.

- Allez-y, il faut la sauver!

- Fujiwa… Fuji… Fujiwara… aide-moi… Je suis… Deso…Désolée… Tenta-t-elle d'articuler alors qu'elle suffoquait.

- Suzumushi!

- Ferme les yeux, petite Fujiwara Clan. Kaname, j'ai besoin de ta force…

J'obéi au zanpakutô de mon capitaine. Fermant mes yeux de toutes mes forces, j'entendis des hurlements atroces dont ceux de Shiroishizuka, bien que je ne sache ce qui se passait, je me sentis mourir, dans de terribles souffrances, comme happée par une chose monstrueuse, froide, comme si toute ma joie me quittait définitivement. Jamais, jamais je n'avais éprouvé une telle peur, une telle peur de mourir. J'entendis juste: _Tu lui ressemble vraiment, il me tarde de retrouver ma véritable place. _

- Shiroishizuka! Hurlais-je en me débattant contre une force inconnue. Je fus stoppée par une main se refermant sur mon épaule.

- C'est fini… Tu peux ouvrir les yeux…Clan, tout va bien. C'est fini.

J'hésitai à rouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir cette chose qui, je le sentis, aurait pu me consumer sans le moindre doute.

- Fujiwara, c'est fini. Tout est fini…

Je ne réussissais pas à me contrôler. Je tremblais et ne parvins, ni à arrêter ni à articuler quelque mot que ce soit. Je sentais qu'Hisagi me prenait dans ses bras.

- Elle est sous le choc. C'est compréhensible. Allonge-la ici et file prévenir la quatrième division.

- Oui Capitaine.

- Je suis désolé Fujiwara, mais c'était la seule solution, pardonne-moi pour ce que tu viens d'endurer. »

Je vis vaguement une silhouette s'approcher de moi et ce fut le noir total.

Je repris connaissance dans la quatrième division. Je tournais la tête vers Shuhei dont je sentais l'énergie spirituelle. Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. La silhouette de mon Vice-capitaine me rassura.

« Comment te sens-tu?

- Je… Pas très bien… J'ai… Shiroishizuka!

- Eh! Doucement. Elle va bien. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant votre combat mais tu as tué Tetsuriku.

- Quoi?

- Quand tu as croisé le fer avec lui, vous avez marqué une pause, puis vous êtes écroulés. Tu t'es recroquevillée, tu hurlais de terreur, c'était assez effrayant je dois dire. Lui, en revanche, il est tombé raide mort, une expression terrifiée comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de… Bref, même Unohana ne se l'explique pas.

- Je n'ai rien vu et pourtant je…

- Tout est fini. Tu étais sous le choc alors le capitaine veillé sur toi pendant que je suis allé chercher Unohana.

- Merci. Et…

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Les deux autres sont jugés en ce moment, le capitaine est avec les autres pour le verdict. Isane s'occupe de toi.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

- Je suis encore trop faible pour la sauver. Je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours été digne de mon rang au sein de notre division.

- Tu as été plus digne de nos valeurs aujourd'hui que je ne le serai jamais Fujiwara. Allez, souris, Shiroishizuka sera heureuse de te voir en bonne forme. »

Le lendemain, j'appris que les deux autres complices de Jowoko Tetsuriku avaient étés jugés sévèrement et que leur carrière de shinigami était désormais terminée. Il avait été voté que leur Hakusui et leur Saketsu serait supprimés et qu'ils seraient expulsés dans les bas-fonds de Rukongai. Quant au frère et à la sœur Megumi, ils furent acquittés.

_Shiroishizuka, toi qui es ma moitié, mon amie et la source de mon pouvoir, je te fais le serment que je te libérerai!_

* * *

Fin du deuxième tome des turpitudes sans grand intérêt de Fujiwara! On se retrouve pour le troisième volet "La trahison de l'ange déchu"? A part ça je vais le redire, si vous avez aimé, laissez un ptit commentaire!


End file.
